Index of Guilds
Guilds are found all over the Known Void. Midgard alone has seen hundreds of them rise and fall. Craft Guilds Briami Company An Ophelian trading company owned by Lord Briami. They deal primarily in arms, supplying many different groups around Ophelia and beyond. Rhythmis Trading Company A merchant company run by the Harmonian Rhythmis family, based out of Beathaven. The Rhythmis Company easily weathered the Fall of Harmonia, and has continued to be successful, with business done all across the continent and even into the Southern Seas. Bellard Lumber Company An Ophelian lumber company owned by Lord Steffan Bellard. The Bellards have achieved a high level of success with the tree growing techniques taught to them by the elves of Antioch. Oswald and Oswald Boss Shipping and Imports A company started in Gama Nueve for the purpose of shipping goods between the continents. They suffered a serious blow when the Nereid attacks began, but have since been growing rapidly again. Lately, they have started to offer a curious "express" service to merchants, with the promise of avoiding even the Nereids. Ship Builder's Union Based chiefly out of Ophelia but present in several other places, the Ship Builder's Union is a growing organization that seeks to control the production of sea-faring vessels, especially in the commercial market. Mercenary Guilds : Revenants of Neromoth :: The Revenants of Neromoth are all that remains of Neromoth's people. Following the mad king's drive for war, the city-state of Neromoth was all but obliterated by the Light Elves of Gama Nueve, namely their Archmagister: Xykos. As the last living General of Neromoth, Sybarion DeSallow gathered the survivors and trained them in the art of war, as taught to her by the infamous Sian Wu. Masters of guerilla warfare, the eleven surviving Revenants now serve Symphonia's King Bolero in the attempt to repent for their failings in Halas. : Brotherhood of Blades :: A school of swordsmanship, the Brotherhood of Blades follows an enigmatic master known as the Bladefather. Amounting to little more than thugs, the brothers take full advantage of their training in the School of Blades to bully others around. They are always distinguishable by their black cloaks, marked with the sigil of a downward-pointing silver blade. : The Dogs of War (defunct) : A mercenary band founded by the exiled Kasland lord, Vetto Barius. The company quickly gathered a diverse army of soldiers including infantry, cavalry, archers and later on riflemen. After conquering the castle at Gemalikis lord Barius settled in, making the castle a base for the company, before later crowning himself as a minor king. The Dogs were however destroyed by Prince Sonata d'Harmonia, as vengeance for outwitting him during the previous war for Ikaria. Their banner depicted a hound's head. : Devil Dogs (defunct) :: A short-lived rifle squad under Dogs of War deserter Emett Walfur. Mostly disbanded after they settled in Marissa, and also mostly killed by Alan Smith as retribution for their betrayal. : The Brass Legion :: A mercenary company made up of members of all of Harmonia's different legions, led by Sir Kaden Sitaro. Formed after Harmonia's fall to gain some stability and gather the wayward soldiers. Currently mostly defunct as they have pledged their service to King Bolero and Symphonia. : Steel Hawks :: A lance company of ex-Harmonians led by Tango Glockenspear. Their banner depicts a winged spear. : Ragnar's Raiders :: A longship of Northmen serving Ragnar Ragnersson, mostly defunct now that Ragnar has claimed his rightful place as Jarl. : Blacksnow Company : An infamous mercenary company led by Sir Jeoric of Estner. While the whole company is highly trained, the leader and his two companions, Cassandria and Virgil, are considered to be the main muscle of the force. : The Homeless Brothes : An mixed military group with a mixed membership, hailing from such diverse and non-existent nations as Kasland, Harmonia, Zhalam, and even the Pisces Empire. Prieviously led by Daien the Dancer, currently broken and scattered in Kasland. : Wild Horsemen :: A regiment of horse archers serving wayward Tanerian noble Ahmud Makudar. Guilds of Magic : Conclave of the Black Robe (Shadowmancers) : The Conclave of the Black Robe, ''whose members are better-known simply as "Black Robes" is a Gama-Nuevan guild of magic. Its members follow the teachings of Xykos, who served Kilen the Red as archmage of Gama Nueve. Their magic is as mysterious as their organization, utilizing the balancing element of Shadow as foundation. They are also uniquely capable of a form of teleportation known as "Gating." : '''The Wizened (Necromancers' Guild)' :: The Wizened follow and worship Woizek Wolfchild, a frostling necromancer whose insanely powerful necromancy allowed him to ascend beyond mortality and become a God. They govern the newly-emerged city-state of Mesonoxia and support all forms of learning, save that of Eldritch magic. While Woizek and the Wizened work closely with and sometimes for Thanatos, they do not follow Death. Staunchly against genocide of any form, Woizek will take action when he believes a race or species faces unjust extinction. This has most famously been seen in the case of Frosthaven and the Orcish race, which now rebuilds in Votar. : Temple of Gloaming (Infernal Guild) :: Dedicated to the retainment of infernal magic, the Temple of Gloaming consists primarily of cultists and and mages. With Xel/Lilac's rise to power and the subsequent hunt to return all things infernal to Anserak, rogue demons and their supporters formed the secret guild with the plan of remaining free. They are the only access to infernal magic and are extremely careful of their actions. With the re-birth of Samael the Temple has grown extremely powerful, setting up a new nation in Donnervogel. : Cult of Dagon (Infernal Guild) : A cult located primarily in the free city of Aravaurn. They were worshippers of the great sea demon Dagon of the Deep, and wished to free him from his undersea prison. They were led by the warlock Aurius Spector, and manipulated by the hellhound Karku. After the crusade of Lathirion, many of the cults members, both human and nereid, were killed or scattered, and Karku was banished back to Hell. Currently most of the surviving members are either deep in hiding or absorbed into the Temple of Gloaming. God Eaters (Anti-Divine Guild) The God Eaters of Gama Nueve are a group of blasphemous Atzland magic users who make their goal the defeat of the "gods" of Atzland and absorbtion of their strange, divine powers. They are a both mysterious and frighteningly powerful group who are rarely spoken of by Atzlanders and always with a hint of disgust. Hungering Moon (Moshu Users) A magic group focused in Diguofeng, secretive and subtle in their actions. Guilds of Lauste (Educational Fraternities) See this page for more details. Guilds of Faith : Church of Bloodcross : Led by Morganna of Sunfall, a fallen angel, the Church of Bloodcross is known across Midgard as an organization of fanatics. They are driven to annihilate all practicioners of magic and are therefore especially opposed to the Mages' Republic. The followers of Bloodcross primarily believe misuse of sorcery is the cause of countless disasters. It is preached that eradicating the presence of wizards and uniting under the Light, many ails will cease to haunt the peoples of Midgard. : The Order (Defunct) : Initially known as The Divine Order of St. Shira of Jermenia, the Order was founded for the dual purposes of fighting evil forces such as heretics, warlocks and witches, as well as helping those who were hurt by them. Eventually however the Order's focus shifted away from their altruistic efforts, with the majority of its membership focused on fighthing the forces of evil. Eventually Astelia, one of their chief bishops, had the Archbishop of the Order assassinated, and Cardinal Aleister Cromwell assumed control, naming himself Cardinal-General and remaking the Order as an entirely military order, The Divine Order of the All-Seeing Eye of Heaven. Astelia's manipulations continued until Cromwell discovered the truth, causing a short civil war in the Order before she was killed. After Cromwell's death during the crusade of Lathirion the Order collapsed, with many of its members either becoming mercenaries or being enveloped into the Bloodcross. : The Knights of the Sepulcher : A small order of paladins and knights from just outside of Hazaweil whose main focus is on hunting the undead. With the rise of Sauria they have moved on, seeking to form an alliance with the Bloodcross. Killer Crows A swiftly growing group of warriors within the borders of Kasland, These men (and sometimes women) are new adherents to the battle goddess, the Macha. They are some-what seperate from the battle speakers that have begun preaching her name, and now act as sort-of pilgrims for the faith, when not busy seeking out new foes to fight (especially those related to ratfolk and the Fae). Thieving Guilds The Syndicate Though seemingly completely defunct now, the power once wielded by the Syndicate is so legendary that the mere notion that it may still exist and be present in a city is enough to send the entirety of the rulership and law enforcement groups into a panic. Black Dragon Triad A thief guild operating in Diguofeng, primarily in Gu and He-Tudi, though they have also enveloped some of the Yakuza gangs operating in parts of Shimajima. The leadership is shrouded in mystery, but it is said that they are a trio of powerful black dragons, from whom the group takes their name. Every true member of the Black Dragon Triad must get a black dragon tattoo somewhere on their body. Sand Rats A thieving guild operating chiefly in Taneria, the Sand Rats specialize in burglary and controlling the blood sport gambling scene, at least on the minor scale. Pirate Crews Shark Eaters Crew members of the ship also known as The Shark Eater, captained by the vicious Captain Sharkteeth. The Shark Eaters dress themselves up frighteningly, and are known to kidnap some of the people they rob. What is less known is that they often sell these people to actual sharkmen. Black Horns A crew made up mostly of minotaurs and tieflings. Their captain is the Tiefling, Ulead Blackhorn, and their vessel is called the Black Horn. Myra's Crew A new pirate crew full of misfits led by the strange Naiad girl, Myra. Crew of The Banshee A Harmonian naval crew that went rogue and became pirates after the nation fell. Their captain is Sir Shofar Bodhran, the Salt Knight. Rete's Crew The crew of the pirate lord, "Unlucky" Rete Stern. His ship is named The Dead Man's Hand. Rete is also served by several other ships, though he allows them to remain mostly independent. White-Eye's Crew The crew serving the sinister pirate lord, William White-Eye. He commands the ship Lady Grim, and like Rete commands the service of several other ships. Galechasers Sea Islanders serving their captain, the powerful spellcaster known as the Vizier of Gales. Hell Hearts Demon-worshipping pirates. Crew of the ''Honourless'' A crew of Imperial Navy sailors from Diguofeng who came with Sian Wu on her expedition. When she was defeated, they deserted and became pirates. Other Guilds : Midgard Courier Service (Guild of Messengers) : The Midgard Courier Service is without a doubt the best messenger service in the realm. They boast the ability to deliver a message or parcel to anyone in the world, and have never had this claim disproven. The staff is also among the most diverse groups in the realm. They employ people of any race, ethnicity and background, and the couriers tend to often be on the eccentric side. : Silk Legion (Sex Slave Traffickers) : The Silk Legion is one of the finest suppliers of sex slaves and operators of brothels rising in Midgard. The whore houses they set up in cities generally serve as both places to hire the "Legion's" prostitutes and purchase girls who are up for auction. Of the many depravities practiced by the Silk Legion is their training method. They train groups of eleven girls at a time. After some preliminary observations they bring the girls together, choose the most defiant of them, and knock her teeth out with a hammer while the others watch. This teaches them how helpless they are in their new position, and the price of resistance. The other girl is sold at a low price to other slavers. Category:Guilds